unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mushroom (TV show)
Mushroom is a TV show that airs on the PhailTV network. It first aired on SMK Radio, but the show failed and new episodes air on PhailTV Network. However, reruns can be seen on SMK Radio. It has seven seasons. Episodes Season 1 (2007) #The Beginning - January 7, 2007 #A New War - January 14, 2007 #Plans of Destruction - January 28, 2007 #Reaping the Harvest - February 4, 2007 #War Between Heroes - February 11, 2007 #Clash of the Killers - February 18, 2007 #Revelations - February 25, 2007 #Arms of the Killers - March 18, 2007 #One Minute Left - April 1, 2007 #The Search for Salvation - April 15, 2007 #Destruction - April 22, 2007 #Activation (part 1) - April 29, 2007 Season 2 (2008) #Activation (part 2) - January 13, 2008 #Ominous Signs - January 27, 2008 #Attack of the Killers - February 10, 2008 #Powerful Temptations - February 24, 2008 #Dark Times - March 2, 2008 #Remembrance - March 9, 2008 #No Holes Barred - March 30, 2008 #Souls of Destiny - April 13, 2008 #Heroes of Light - April 27, 2008 #Gone With the Wind - May 4, 2008 #Revenge - May 11, 2008 #Darkness (part 1) - May 18, 2008 Season 3 (2009) #Darkness (part 2) - January 11, 2009 #Ongoing Battles - February 1, 2009 #No One Left - February 8, 2009 #97% Downloaded - February 15, 2009 #Still Waiting - February 22, 2009 #Lost Hope - March 8, 2009 #Another Attempt - March 15, 2009 #New Friends, New Foes - March 29, 2009 #Nemesis - April 12, 2009 #Despair - April 19, 2009 #Returning - April 26, 2009 #Escape (part 1) - April 26, 2009 Season 4 (2010) #Escape (part 2) - January 3, 2010 #Evil and Good - January 10, 2010 #Illusion - January 24, 2010 #Tears of the Lost - January 31, 2010 #The Hope Returns - February 7, 2010 #File A6 - February 14, 2010 #Seven Months Later - February 21, 2010 #Explanations - February 28, 2010 #The Cure - March 14, 2010 #Succeed or Fail - March 21, 2010 #Lines - April 11, 2010 #The Building (part 1) - April 25, 2010 Season 5 (2011) #The Building (part 2) - January 9, 2011 #Sky High - January 16, 2011 #Dive and Attack - January 23, 2011 #Toad Tools - February 13, 2011 #Stars Connect - February 20, 2011 #Lost - March 6, 2011 #Winter Hope - March 13, 2011 #Gadgets - March 20, 2011 #Lost and Found - March 27, 2011 #Well Done - April 3, 2011 #Homecoming - April 10, 2011 #Skyscraper (part 1) - April 17, 2011 Season 6 (2012) #Skyscraper (part 2) - April 15, 2012 #News - April 22, 2012 #The Recruit - April 29, 2012 #Undercover - May 6, 2012 #Cannon Fall - May 13, 2012 #Too Much To Handle - May 20, 2012 #Closed - June 3, 2012 #The Collision - June 10, 2012 #Post-Mortem - June 17, 2012 #Destiny - June 24, 2012 #Storms Approaching - July 8, 2012 #The Collapse (part 1) - July 8, 2012 Season 7 (2013) #The Collapse (Part 2) - June 2, 2013 #Days Gone By - June 9, 2013 #Hit the Road - June 16, 2013 #Snowfall - June 16, 2013 #Essence - June 23, 2013 #Arrival - June 30, 2013 #Go West - July 7, 2013 #Supply Kit - July 7, 2013 #Watching Men - July 14, 2013 #Life with Enemies - July 14, 2013 #A Genius Abroad - July 21, 2013 #Conquering (part 1) - July 21, 2013 Season 8 (2014) # Conquering (part 2) - January 12, 2014 Category:Shows Category:PhailTV shows Category:Dramatic epic twisted shows